A Long Time Ago
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: After A deadly explosion takes away Cindy Votex rival, he walkes right back into her life, but maybe no longer as a rival. Rated M you Have been warned! DisClaimer: I dont own Anything!
1. Jump Start!

A Long Time Ago

Last year of high school were either a seniors easier or hardest year. For Cindy, she hoped it was going to be the greatest year because for three straight years she had been working hard and now this semester she had pretty simple classes.

As she began to drive home her eyes always glanced at the newly built house, her life rival had lived there, Jimmy Neutron, the house had exploded blown to bits, one of Jimmy's experiments had finally become too much and caused an awful explosion, Jimmy had never been the same after his mother's death. They moved right after the funeral, Jimmy told no one were he was going and no one has heard from him since.

Noticing the "SOLD" sign in front of the house someone had finally decided to move into the house. After she parked her car Cindy decided to investigate and find out about the new neighbors. She brought a small house warming gift, as she approached the moving truck she notices a guy with a bunch of boxes in his arms.

"Excuse me; do you know the people that are moving in?" The guy put the boxes down, "Yup that would be me and my dad" Cindy did a double take as she stared at the young man in front of her, he was handsome muscular and well just hot, there was no way this guy was who she thought he was. "Neutron?"

The smirk never left his face as he noticed how him childhood rival had matured, "He crossed his arms, "Well I usually don't go by that, and I don't go by Jimmy either, It James now." Cindy had yet to gain all her senses back as His father walked back to the truck. "Well hello there Cindy good to see you again."

"Now come on Cindy, I'm sure you are smart enough to say hello to my dad." Cindy snapped put of it, "Shut up Neutron, Hi Mr. Neutron how are you, it's good to see you back." Cindy gave him the housewarming gift, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Jimmy or James, as he still smirked at her.

_High school was such a bitch_ James thought as he found his locker, as a few girls passed him; he nodded towards them and watched them blush and giggle away. But at least the girls here are pretty cute. As he passed through his classes he found his two childhood best friends.

"Well look who I found." Jimmy sat down with his two former friends, Carl and Sheen looked up at the familiar stranger. Carl took off his glasses and made sure that he wasn't seeing things, "Jimmy?" James laughed "It's not Jimmy anymore, Its James now, it's good to see you guys again."

Carl and Sheen were ecstatic to see their genius friend again, they noticed that he was well built and he no longer wore his hair in the crazy swirl but more of a punk rock style. And the most interesting thing was the ring in that hung from his lip. Jimmy noticed that Carl had finally gotten control of his appetite and slim down, while sheen still hyper but he had turned into the fun crazy party guy. It turned out that Sheen and Libby continued to date.

Jimmy headed to his first class after he finished talk with his old friends; he had decided to walk in late, and not really caring about the nasty look the teacher threw him. "And you are?" James took his seat and got comfortable before answering the teacher, "James Neutron."

The class was quite as they realized that the delinquent was the genius Jimmy Neutron. The teacher looked at the roster and then back at the boy, not believing he was a genius at all. "Well Mr. Neutron, I don't know what kind of rules you had at your old school but here we like to come into class on time." James just leaned back in his seat and waited for the teacher to continue with his class.

The scene rolled in Cindy's head again and again; she really could not believe that James was the same as the old Jimmy. Jimmy was an annoying smart guy who loved being well a goody two shoes. James fell asleep in class and didnt bother paying attention to the class. Even joked with some of the guys about the teacher, He spotted her looking back at him and winked at her.

She walked to her locker to get some books for her next class and noticed her boyfriend Nick waiting for her as he talked to some of his jock friends. She and Nick had been going out since freshman year. After Jimmy moved away so did any feeling she had for him.

As Nick watched his girlfriend approach him, he wondered when would be the best time to push their relationship to the next level. It had been fucking 3 years and still nothing, come on he was a man he had needs, mostly sexual needs. But he could always find a good girl to fuck.

"Hey baby, how are classes going." He kissed her gently on the lips, Cindy wrapped her arms around his strong neck, "Good, pretty boring what about you." Nick said hello to some of the other footballs guys as they walked by, "Alright but coach has us working hard, so I got practice till late."

When it came to football Cindy always made an exception, it was Nick's only meal ticket to college. Everyone knew there was no way he was getting in to a good college with his grades. The coach was lucky the guy even make it to his classes.

He also had a very possessive and jealous side, Cindy really didn't have any guy friend's cause her boyfriend saw them as threats. He was all into the macho thing and wanted to be the only guy in her life. And since Nick was the schools star quarterback most guys respected him and avoided Cindy.

The next day, Jimmy strolled into class and spotted Cindy out of the corner of his eye; He quickly dropped his stuff at his locker and headed in her direction. "Well Cindy, good to see you this morning." He said as he strolled over to her and leaned against the lockers. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Neutron, good to know you can still remember names." James laughed, "Lets drop the formalities shall we Cindy, I never liked calling you Vortex." James watched as some of the people around them began to stare.

"I must be doing something wrong with all the stares I'm getting" Cindy also seemed to notice this. "They are just worried about Nick, he is the jealous type." James nodded, "I heard of the famous couple." He came closer enough for her to hear him whisper, "Thought you were smarter than that." He smiled back at her as he walked away.

Going to his locker and getting ready to head to his class after lunch, suddenly someone pushed him harshly in the lockers. James turned around to face his attacker only to find an enraged Nick. "What the fuck is your problem?" Nick grabbed James shirt, "I don't want you talking to my girl, you hear that asswipe."

He could feel his blood boiling but Jimmy held his temper, He quickly grabbed Nick's wrist and twisted it hard enough to force Nick to let go of his shirt and force him to the ground. "I'm not the same wimp that I was back then, I could easily break this wrist and there goes your football career, you listening to me Nick." Nick nodded as James released his hand and walked away and out of the school as the bell rang.

James jumped into his black mustang and headed to the local hangout, and took a seat with his friends, they laughed and goofed around, then Sheen noticed his girlfriend Libby walking in along with Cindy. He waved them over and they all sat down. "First round is on me guys." Jimmy said as the waiter took their orders.

Sheen elbowed James in the ribs, "Look who's checking you out dude." He looked over at the hot brunette giving him a good look over before catching his gaze, as he smirked at her and turned back to the waiters. "And can you send a drink to the girl over there."

The brunette took the drink and then walked over to the table, "Thanks for the drink." James lifted his drink, "No problem Betty." Betty did a double take, "Jimmy Neutron?" James winked at her. "Go by James now." Betty and James began to flirt as the other watched, Cindy grinded her teeth just watching the two.

The couple began to date just a week after they meet, wherever James seemed to be Betty appeared right at his side. She refused to let any girl within 50 yards of him. James was getting a little tired of it, but what could he say she was hot.

The alarm went off as James woke up; he got up to take a shower leaving a nude Betty in his bed. After he took his shower Betty was waiting for him. "Come back to bed, baby" James sat on the bed in his towel, his hair and body still wet from the shower.

Betty straddled him, Running her nails through his six-pack and then kissed him as she tangled her fingers in his damp hair. Then Betty's cell phone when off, she automatically got off of him and answered her phone, "Hey Stacy, yeah I'm over here with him, yeah we totally did it." James shook his head, next thing he knew she was going to be blogging about it. James got dressed as he called Sheen and Carl to hang out. Betty kissed him goodbye and left.

James met the guys at the bowling alley, just to hang out and have some fun. They bowled a round before the girls showed up to play. They were having a blast just hanging out. "Does you owner know your out having fun, Neutron." James laughed, "I could as you the same thing Cindy, and what did I tell you about the formalities." Cindy took a sip of her drink.

"I don't need Nick's permission to hang out with friends." Cindy said as she went up for her turn. James felt his phone vibrate and noticed that it was Betty calling him, "Hey baby what's going on." Cindy noticed that James was on the phone, he frowned slightly as he walked away from the group.

"What the fuck is your problem, yeah of course I'm allowed to hang out with my friends without your permission. Fuck you, why are you being such a bitch right now, you've never had a problem with me hanging out with my friends before." James rubbed his temples as the yelling on the other end became louder.

As the game went on for about 20 minutes, Cindy decided to check on James, she spotted him sitting on a chair with one hand in his hair and the other holding his cell phone. "What do you mean, you don't want me hanging out with her, and I don't know, I told you that I don't know about me and her."

Even through the wall Cindy could hear her name come out if the cell phone, yet still hidden from James's sight. "So what, it's not like you're actually serious about us anyway, you just want a tool, and I'm tired of being your tool." The yelling became louder, James got angry. "Fuck you, don't you ever say that about her, we are done Betty!" James hung up the phone stood up and sends the chair he was sitting on flying.

Cindy ran back to the group and acted as if she had heard nothing. James came back and smile. "Sorry guys, so who's turn is it." Cindy wasn't sure what to do or how to handle this kind of situation. As they where leaving Cindy asked James for a ride home since they live so close to each other.

"You heard us fighting, didn't you?" James said as he drove then home. Cindy looked at him, trying to figure out how he knew. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?" James looked at her, "I just know, you were a little more tense when I got back." Cindy fidgeted in her seat. "Do you want to talk about it?" James really wasn't sure how to answer that. "Nah not really, I was just tired of her shit."

James pulled up to her house, "Don't worry about it, goodnight Cindy, see you tomorrow" Cindy got out of the car and watched him pull up to his driveway, he got out and waved at her as he walked into his house.


	2. Step too Far

A Long Time Ago

As he approached his locker he felt like there was something extremely wrong, there was a heartfelt letter from Betty asking for forgiveness and that she loved him deeply. James took the letter and tore it off his locker. He saw Carl and Sheen walk up to him, "Hey man heard about the break up, it's the talk of the school." James shrugged and smirked. "Well now I'm free today, any parties going on."

The house was packed as teens continued to enter the house after the football team lost its game, and yet they threw one hell of a party. James grabbed a cup and headed straight for the keg. James laughed and had a blast as he danced with a few girls played a few rounds of beer pong. He went outside to see if the breeze could cool his head down. He heard sex moans as he looked over at the side of the house were Nick was fucking some girl against the wall, and it wasn't his blond bombshell.

James walked back into the house; he spotted Cindy talking with her friends in the kitchen. He walked over to her. She looked gorgeous in her red top and skin tight black jeans. She looked up and caught his heavy stare and smirked. James got through her friends. "Come dance with me."

Leaning against the counter trying to put as much space between her and James, But that only encouraged him to lean in closer to her. "Can't, I have a drink." Cindy said holding up her cup. James grabbed her cup and drained it. "Not anymore." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. At first they were apprehensive about being so close, but after a few songs they were grinding against each other.

Wrapping her arms around James neck and he placed his hand on her hips. "You're a little drunk James." James placed a light kiss on her overly sensitive neck. "So are you Cindy." Cindy turned around and took James hand leading him further into the house. James stopped her, pulling her close and kissed her fully in the lips. Cindy kissed him back, their kisses becoming more intense.

Cindy tangled her fingers into his hair. James licked her lips as she allowed his eager tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted sweet and sexy. They entered one of the rooms and made their way to the bed. Cindy pushed him into the bed and straddled him. She could feel his arousal on her thigh. "A little horny James?"

He pushed his arousal into her hips, "You think?" Cindy ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his six-pack and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands through his nude chest. James just watching her in amazement, She kissed his neck and down to his collarbone where she suck and bite, leaving her mark on him. James put his hands on her ass, pulling her closer to his arousal.

Taking the opportunity, James flipped them over. He kissed her as he gently pulled off her shirt. Cindy tugged on his lip ring arousing James even more. He kissed her stomach as she ran her hands through his body. Nick was never this gently with her, even though they had never had sex. "You're gorgeous." That was the last thing Cindy remembered.

The headache started as soon as she opened her eyes. Cindy shot out of the bed and look around the room and relieved to discover that she was alone in one of the guest rooms. She got up and took a shower before heading home, not bothering to look for her boyfriend.

As she drove home trying to remember what had happened the night before, everything was a bit hazy, she looked across her house, noticing the black mustang parked in the driveway. Well maybe her memory would come back after some aspirin, food and a nice nap.

Looking up at the blue sky, he must have been out of his mind last night, but every detail of that night had began to some back slowly, he was getting aroused just thinking about it. But the more he tried to clear his head the clearer the images became. James wasn't sure of what to do. But he did remember one thing that had angered him. Nick was cheating on Cindy.

School started as quickly as the weekend had ended. Cindy collected her books for her next class and ran into James trying to get to her next class. She blushed as she seemed to notice how his blue shirt made his eyes come out and how the ring on his lip was different today. "Hey Cindy." Cindy walked into class, "Hey James."

Cindy now began to wonder if these arousing dreams that she had been having lately were just dreams and had never really happened. The problem was that these dreams were extremely vivid. She meets up with some of her friends and asked her were she had run off to after the party, because Nick had been looking for her.

Now she was slowly starting to put the pieces together, and knew that she had to talk to James as soon as she could. She found James hanging out with Carl and Sheen. She came up to them and asked if she could speak with James, "We need to talk in private." James followed her into an empty class room as she locked the door behind them.

He knew this was going to happen, she was going to figure it out eventually. "So I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened about that night." Cindy sat down at a desk. "So something did happen," James nodded. Cindy started to tear up, "I can't believe I lost my virginity drunk." James waved his hands, "Whoa whoa, we didn't get that far, and I wouldn't do that to you, Cindy."

She looked up at him, "Did you take advantage of me while I was drunk." James looked up at her angrily, "Why am I being accused of doing everything to you." Cindy got up from her seat, "How do you know it was mutual, dumbass." James began pulling off his shirt. Cindy stepped back. "What are you doing?"

She stared as his chiseled chest and right on his collarbone, was a hickey, the same hickey that had been in her dreams. Without thinking she traced her finger around the bruise, making sure it was real. She watched as goose bumps appeared around the flesh she touched.

"It was real Cindy, but I didn't touch you after you passed out, I watched you sleep as I sobered up and then drove home so that you would freak out when you found me in the same bed." James took the hand that had traced the bruise and kissed it.

Cindy pulled her hand away, "James you know about Nick." She began to walk towards the door but James stood in front of the door, "He is cheating on you Cindy, Nick doesn't deserve someone like you." Cindy stopped in her tracks, the only thought going through her head, she knew it.

"You don't know that" James looked at her. "He was having sex with another girl on the side of the house Cindy." Cindy shook her head. James grabbed her arm, "You know it, I can see it." Cindy slapped him across the face, "Shut up." James let her go but remained in front of the door.

He lifted her chin to find tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." He kissed the tears away before reaching her lips, he hesitated, but Cindy kissed him. He pulled her into his arms. Kissing her was so right and so amazing. Cindy placed her hands on his bare chest as they kissed. "I still care about you Cindy, I always will."

Snapping out of her senses she left the room quickly leaving James in the room alone. Before she began anything with James she needed to make sure that this was the choice she wanted and that she wasn't making a mistake in her judgment. I was time to confront Nick.

There he was leaning over a cute freshman girl; with that flirtatious smile that always seem to come out anytime that he didn't notice that she was watching. As she watched him she realized that Nick was without a reasonable doubt a player.

Sucking up her anger and courage, she walked over to Nick, who had a surprised look on his face, "Cindy, where have you been?" Cindy crossed her arms, "Nick, are you cheating on me?" Nick face froze, "Who told you that?" Cindy narrowed her gaze, "So it's true."

Nick finally out his guard up, "Screw it, let's cut the charade Cindy, yeah I fuck other girls, only cause your such a prude you can't put out," A crowd of students had now gathered around the arguing couple. "Why would you play with my emotions like that?"

The crowd was now extremely large. "Cindy, I'm a man I have needs, and you just don't seem to have the ability to satisfy my needs." Cindy could feel her humiliation growing as he threw insults at her; she could feel the pity and the snickers. She felt tears coming down as she ran out of the school.

James watched as Nick humiliated her, He could feel his blood boiling, he was going to kill him, but Carl and Sheen stood in his way, telling him, he was only going to make things worse. He would wait for his chance.

James saw his opportunity, as Nick was talking to his jock friends; he went straight up to him. "So your man enough to pick on an innocent women, think you're the big shit." Nick turned around to face and enraged James. "You better not be talking to me Neutron." James smirked and crossed his arms, "Don't know a challenge when you hear one Jock strap."

"That's it Neutron, me and you outside now!" Nick and James meet outside in front of the school, crowds of students have already gathered to witness the fight. Bets were being made, both males prepared themselves, both removing their shirts. Nick was getting rowdy, screaming insults at James. James was entire focused he was just waiting to rearrange his ugly face.

"Alright, shut up everyone, James v.s. Nick Simple rules, fist fight till you someone gets knocked out, no low blows, scratching or biting don't be a bunch of pansies." Sheen had announced the fight nicely. James and Nick circled each other.

Nick swung wildly, James nimbly ducking and hitting Nick in the ribs. The hit slightly faze Nick. Blows were exchanged harshly, both guys were becoming winded. Nick finally decided to end this fight swinging heavily and nailing James above the eye, his brow began to bleed. He fell to the ground as Nick raised his arms in victory; James quickly knocked Nick behind his legs sending him to the floor. James took his chance and began pounding on Nick, Nick becoming completely defenseless on his back as James fist came down heavy and hard.

Carl and Sheen stepped in to pull James of the unconscious Nick. "It over James, its over." People roared at the victory, as James grabbed his shirt and limped away. He was done and he felt so much better after kicking that guy's ass.

The night was quite in a way, that she already felt dead. Cindy lay in her bed; she had come home and just cried herself to sleep. She awoke to the darkness, and the quite night. She looked at her cell and noticed it was only eight, and she had 2 missed calls from Libby.

James had yet to change, or put his shirt back on for that matter. He had been driving for hours trying to cool his head. He was still pretty pissed, and didn't feel as if justice had been served. He decided to head back home.

As he pulled his vehicle into the driveway, he looked at the house across and noticed that there was light coming from Cindy's room. He wondered if anyone had come to check on her. Or if she had found out about the fight yet, but she probably didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Cindy felt so alone, she had no one to lean on and who know what was going to happen at school tomorrow. A tapping sound interrupted his thoughts, she looked outside her window to find a familiar figure looking up at her, he smiled "Hi."

She was for some strange reason really glad that James had come to see her, even if he couldn't come inside, parents were downstairs. She opened her window, "Hi." James looked up at her, "Mind if I come up." Cindy looked around making sure her parents weren't going to come outside. "How?"

Using his brains James figure out how to get up the garage door using the ledges for leverage up and right in front of Cindy's window. Cindy took a careful look over James. "What happened to you?" James smirked, "Do I look that bad."

Cindy noticed that James had dried blood covering his forehead and down to his neck, he also had blood around his hands and forearms. "You look like a mess, what happened." James could meet her eye. "Me and Nick kind of got into it." Cindy touch his brow, there was a cut that still had blood coming out. "Why would you do that?" James wiped the blood on his shirt, which already had blood splatter so it didn't matter much.

"He had no right to treat you like that." Cindy left her room to grab a first aid kit. Cindy took her time cleaning up James, they were quite, James really didn't have that much damage, just lots of blood, and most of it wasn't his.

Finally Cindy was done, "How are you?" Cindy began to re arrange things around her room, "I'm fine" James came and wrapped his arms around her. "Really?" He released her and turned her around so that she would face him. Gently lifting up her chin, she was fighting tears.

Wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder, her sobs were heavy and he knows that she really needed someone right now. He slowly led them over to the bed and let her lay down on top of him. She looked like a child in his arms grasping his shirt as if to make sure he was real. Slowly her sobs leased and her breathing had slowed down.


	3. Together at last

A Long Time Ago

Chpt 4 Together at last

Awaking the next day, Cindy woke up to a warm body in her bed with her. James had stayed with her all night. She cuddled closer to him as he slept. He had fought for her and from the video that Libby had sent her; Nick had gotten his just desserts.

He stretched as he awoke; he opened his eyes to find Cindy playing with his hair. "Hey." Cindy stopped, "Sorry." James laughed as they lay next to each other, "Its alright I don't mind." Then there was a knock on the door, "Cindy, time for breakfast."

Climbing out the window and telling her if she needed him, just to call. James was glad that he was there for her. She seemed really broken and torn up at the time. Even if he still smelled like sweat, and covered in blood. He left to take a shower and change.

Cindy hesitated coming out of her car maybe she could hide in here all day; she could see people looking into her car, watching to see if she would come out. Finally Cindy stepped out of her car and headed to the entrance of the school, she looked up to find James, Carl Sheen and Libby waiting for her.

They had decided to wait for her, and enter with her. "Ready?" James asked as she nodded and entered the building. Nick walked right by them, his face was black and blue. He looked like he had been hit by a train. James wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, as he watched Nick walk by them. "Sorry." He whispered, Cindy didn't seemed to mind, "It's alright."

James had slowly given her space and she re adjusted to the school. She still avoided Nick and seemed to always find her way to James anytime he was here, and it felt amazing when she seemed to turn into the center if his attention anytime she was near him. She wasn't sure why but it made Nick jealous as hell, and James wasn't even doing it on purpose.

"When are you just going to ask her, it's been like two months since they have broken up, and she really seems into you, you guys basically look like a couple when even your with each other." Sheen and Carl were trying to convince James to ask Cindy out. "I know I know, but I mean I just not too sure how to do it." Sheen slapped his forehead, "Just ask her to a movie and dinner."

Just they were finishing their conversation Cindy and Libby walked in and sat don't with the guys. "So what are you guys talking about?" They all looked at each other and in unison said "Nothing." As they began to leave, James walked next to Cindy, "Hey Cindy, would you like to go see a movie, I mean with me?" Cindy looked up at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" James was shuffling his feet. "Yes."

Continuously searching through her closet looking for something to wear, Cindy was very nervous about her date with James. Yeah sure to some girl it was just dinner and a movie. She finally decided on a blue shirt and black skirt. She looked herself over one last time.

James adjusted his shirt one last time and knocked on the door, Cindy's father answered the door, "Hello Mr. Vortex, I'm here to pick up Cindy" Mr. Vortex allowed him to enter the house, "Well at least you didn't honk out side the house, like the other idiot." James and Mr. Vortex chatted for a bit when Cindy came down.

They left as James ran ahead to open the door for Cindy, He looked her over again; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. "You look amazing." Cindy smiled as she watched the road, "You don't look half bad either." She looked him over, simple but handsome, a designed button down white shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans.

Never had she been treated like the way that James treated her, he was a complete gentleman. He took them to a nice Italian restraint, paid for the check and even let her pick the movie. Finally the night seemed to come to a close as they walked around the park. "I hope you had fun Cindy, to tell you the truth I was really nervous about tonight." Cindy smiled, "Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one."

As James walked her to her door, "Goodnight Cindy" James kissed her lightly on the cheek; Cindy blushed as she walked back into the house. She felt like she was on cloud nine, as she watched him walk into his house.

Classes continued as James and Cindy began to spend more time together. James slowly began to open up about his past and how he and his dad had moved all the way to Florida where he learned to fight and learned to control the rage he had towards himself. He hadn't created anything since the explosion, and had refused to touch anything scientific.

He had never had the ability to open up to anyone like he could Cindy. He never like talking about what had happened, it was a harsh reality that he was the reason his mother was dead. And he could never truly fully forgive himself. Yet Cindy continued to see the good side of him.

The day was dark and grey, and seemed extremely depressing like James's mood today, He wore all black today, he noticed people staring but didn't bother looking back at them. Cindy came up to him; she knew what today was so she didn't bother asking what was with his attire. They made eye contact but did not speak.

The silence was startling, but he knew that this was going to happen, it did every year. The sound of the explosion ringing in his ear as he looked over at his now disintegrated house. His father pulling up to the driveway, checking to see what happened. His face bleeding along with his broken arm, he could feel some of his ribs sensitive and most likely broken.

The bell blared, Cindy noticed James still in his seat in a gaze. He touched his shoulder that jolted him out of his thoughts. He stood up as Cindy took his hand and guided them out of the school and to his car. He took out his keys and opened his car. Cindy touched his cheek as he looked at her, she gently kissed his lips and left.

James stood in front of his mother's grave; He could feel his legs giving out on him as he looked down at the cold grave were his mother laid. His tears came down quickly blurring his vision. Just looking at this grave made him wish it was him that was under the earth rather than his mother.

Just watching him broke her heart; Cindy knew that this is the first time he had been back at this grave since the funeral. She waited for him, but she saw that he was pounding on the ground; Cindy decided that it was time to go over there. "Jimmy its time to go." She whispered to him.

James looked up at Cindy and he knew that he probably look like shit. He stood up and she led him over to his car. She took his keys and drove them to his house. She helped him up to his room. He pulled off his black shirt and lay down on his bed. Cindy let him lay his head in her lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair as his tears continued to fall in a stead stream.

Cindy felt so bad that Jimmy had literally cried himself to sleep. Maybe someday he would be able to face his fears and his guilt. But maybe together they could always support each other. She looked at James, feeling that there was no ways she could possibly live without him.

There ritual bowling game was today as James drove him and Cindy to the bowling alley, They always managed to have a blast at the bowling alley, but tonight they ended up playing truth or dare. Libby chose James, "Truth of dare James," James smirked, "Lets make it interesting, I choose dare." Libby smiled devilishly at Cindy who gulped. "I dare you to have a hot make out with Cindy."

James stood up, "You call that a dare." He walked over to Cindy kissing her fully, as he wrapped his hands around her waist; He bit on her lip and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Cindy let out a small moan, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cindy sucked on his lip ring as hands began to wander.

"Okay okay, that's enough." James pulled away but not before kissing Cindy on the lips gently. James sat down right next to Cindy as she cuddled into his arms. "God you guys are so weird, okay who's next." Their fun day ended and James wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist as they walk to his car.

"Cindy I want to talk about us." James said as they sat on top of his car. James was leaning over Cindy as she leaned into him. He entwined his fingers together, "I know this is a little over due, but will you be my girlfriend, because I really care about you, and I feel we connect at an intimate level." Cindy looked up at him, "Really?" James nodded. Cindy smiled at him, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." James smiled as he lightly kissed her lips.

James had never been happier than he had been in the last couple of weeks; His relationship with Cindy had simply blossomed. They spent any moment they could together. The only thing that did worry him was how much Cindy managed to turn him on. Sometimes it was really hard to control himself when he was around her.

Cindy was sitting in James's lap as they watched TV at her house; James seemed to be fidgeting under her. Cindy turned around to straddle James he placed his hands on her hips. "What's wrong baby?" Cindy whispered as he nibbled on his ear. James groaned.

James kissed her neck, "It's just really hard to control myself when you do that." Cindy giggled, "Well how far are we willing to go?" James lightly sucked on her neck, leaving his bite mark. "I always wanted to do that." Cindy smiled, "Well I think I need to redo mine."

Ever since that night, James and Cindy had become more comfortable with each other. Nick watched this progression, growing jealous of the closeness, he had never able to achieve with Cindy.

James waited for Cindy at her locker, today was the day, he saw her coming towards him, and he instantly smiled, "Hey" Cindy kissed him, "Hey how were you classes today." James shrugged his shoulders, "Boring, Actually I wanted to ask you something. Quickly putting her books in her locker and turned her attention to James took her hands, "Will you go to Prom with me." Cindy hugged him, "About time, of course I will go with you."

As always the ceremonial football game, took place the day before the prom. James did not usually attend these things but Cindy had insisted that they go. She was in full Prom mode by now, but he didn't care, he would do anything to make sure that this was her perfect Prom.

They watch the clock run out as their team scored before time ran out, everyone is on their feet cheering as the football team celebrated their victory. "See that wasn't so bad." Cindy was walking hand in hand with James. "Only cause you were with me." Cindy blushed as she kissed him. Suddenly Nick came running up to them still in uniform.

Instantly James felt Cindy tense up, he placed an arm around her waist, "Cindy, I want you to go to Prom with me." Nick said as he focused his gaze at her. Her arms wrapped around James waist, one was for comfort, and another reason was to prevent James from attacking the jock.

"She already has a date, too slow Nick and pretty stupid to ask her right in front of her boyfriend. Nick took a step back beginning to lose his nerve. Cindy pulled James in front of her, "Baby come here." As if by an invisible band, he looked at Cindy, "I don't want you to do anything stupid, he is not worth it." James nodded; Cindy smiled and kissed him, "Time to go." They walked to James car leaving Nick in the dust.

Prom was only a few hours away and people had literally lost their minds. James had already dodged three people who were running around trying to get things done. He went and took a seat with his friends and ate his lunch. "Hey Cutie." He said as Cindy walked over with her lunch as James pulled her into his lap, "James you're going to make me spill my lunch."

Stealing one of her fries as she took a seat next to him, slapping his hand away, "Eat your food" James laughed as they continued their flirtatious behavior.

James looked himself over; he wore black slacks, a black button up long-sleeved shirt and a black coat with a simple deep blue tie. He heard the limo pull up and Sheen screaming at him to hurry his ass up.

Cindy's palms were sweating and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she heard the doorbell right, taking one last look in the mirror and decedent down the stairs, as she came down, James jaw dropped, she looked beyond gorgeous. Cindy wore a strapless gown that fell to her feet and had a slit that ran all the way up to mid thigh which was a gorgeous royal blue.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, James was drinking in her beauty and not believing that this girl was truly his. Slowly his brain began to function, "Hi" he said which came out as a light whisper, Cindy blushed lightly as smiled, "Hi" He took her hand as she finally climbed down the stairs.

They stared at each other taking each other in, until the blaring sound of a horn snapped their trance along with Sheen yelling at them, that they better not be having sex before the prom. James chucked as Cindy blushed and headed to their prom.

The place was like a giant disco, everything was bright colors and flashing, the dance floor was an actually disco floor which lit up. The guys were having a blast messing with it. Finally things got into full swing as more people began to pack the dance floor. James stood up from their table and asked Cindy if she wanted to dance and of course she took his hand.

As they danced they were lightly flirting, he brought her closer as their bodies molded to each other. The DJ switched it to a slow song and James brought her close as Cindy laid her head on his shoulder. "I can stay like this forever." Cindy smiled at him as he gently kissed her lips.

After a few more dances they finally sat down to catch a breather. James stood up to get them some drinks. Cindy and Libby left to go to the restroom, "Libby you've been fixing your make up for like 20 minutes." Libby kept applying as she looked over at Cindy, "Just go without me ill be there in a few."

Walking down the hallways with all the lights out was so creepy, an arm popped out of the shadows and grabbed her arm harshly pulling her into an empty classroom. Cindy came face to face with none other than Nick.


	4. From bad to good

A Long Time Ago

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time Cindy, did you know that." He pushed her to the floor as she fell. He could see the fear in her eyes and the tears welting up. It turned him on, more than he knew. "You look amazing tonight Cindy, I bet you look just as good under those clothes, for him." he spit on the floor.

He looked like a madman, his face was bright red and his breath was short his eyes looking in every direction. She wished James would hurry up, she knew he would come. He always did, she hoped. As she heard the click of the switchblade and the glint of the appearing blade.

Libby returned to the table without Cindy, "Were is my date at" James said nonchalant as his heart began to beat rapidly. "She not here yet, she left the restroom a while ago." James stood up rapidly knocking his chair to the floor but the noise from the DJ covered the sound.

He had Libby show him the restroom they came from, he listen carefully for any signs of life as he carefully patrolled the hallway, Finally he heard the sound of foot steps as he kicked the door in with one slick motion. His sight went red at what he saw.

She tried her best to cover herself up even though her dress was in ribbons and he had was straddling her as he pushed his arousal against her. She had fought but it was useless with the knife in his possession. She was sure he had the ability to kill her at his mindset.

James ran at Nick tackling him to the floor and off of Cindy, Nick got to his feet quickly as the knife held strong in his hand. James was careful as he pulled Cindy behind her. Nick lunged not at James but at Cindy as he swung his elbow at James, James was pushed away from Cindy. Nick missed as Cindy scrambled to her feet after her dodge.

Unsure of what to do now, Cindy ran towards James, Nick once again lunged attempting to stab her in the back, James steps in front of her as the blade embeds itself into his shoulder. James cried out as the blade cuts through his shoulder.

Seeing the blood on his hands, Nick panicked and fled, James was kneeling down now just staring at the knife protruding out of this shoulder. Cindy looked at him and grab the handle of the blade. James hand shot out, "Don't pull it out, call the ambulance." Cindy pulled her hand away and dialed 911, ignoring the blood getting all over her phone. She sat with James until the paramedics came to cart him to the emergency room.

Cindy was told the police what had happened as she watch them take away her wounded boyfriend. Quickly she ran home changed and drove back to the hospital. The nurse told her that James was in surgery, and it would take a while before they found out if he was stable.

Cindy waited in the bleak room, her nerves where shot and her eyes burned from all the tears she had cried driving over to the hospital. A nurse approached her asking if he had any close family, she nodded as she contacted James father, letting him know what happened. Soon her friends arrived and so did James father as well as her own parents. They all waited patiently for James either revival or death.

After hours of waiting the nurse approached the many people, "He's alive and stable, the wound was pretty deep and it hit a artery luckily he kept the knife in to stop the bleeding, he is very lucky to be alive right now."

Three weeks of recovery had James bored to death, he just waited for Cindy to come and visit to end his boredom. He was ready to get out of this place that smelled of medicine and well death. Cindy was coming to finally take him out of here.

Sure there was physical therapy he would have to go through but it was better than just sitting here all day long. "Hey you, ready to go." Cindy walked in and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a wheelchair in tow. Jimmy grimaced at the device in tow. "Come on you big baby, you have to leave in a wheelchair."

He had progressed quickly as she watched him during his physical therapy session, his last session actually. "Ready to finally get out of here?" James asked as he swung his arm around her waist. Cindy giggled, 'I could be asking you the same thing."

They both jumped into his mustang and drove home to spend some quality time together, the usually TV watching and cuddling. But first James decided he really needed a shower, physical therapy and his daily work outs left him smelling worse than I pair of week old gym socks.

Turning on the TV, Cindy listened as the shower turn on, probably 10 minutes later the water turned off, she waited for James to come out of the shower so that they could cuddle in front of the TV.

As he finished his shower, James realized that he forgot to bring a towel, "Babe, could you bring me a towel?" He shouted downstairs, He could hear Cindy shuffling around the house. She knock on the door and handed James his towel. "Thank you baby." He kissed her on the lips before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Getting tired from watching TV, Cindy sat on his bed looking around his room which was pretty simple, yet she had been here so much she had memorized where everything was. James walked out of the bathroom and to his room to change into some clothes, surprised to find Cindy in there laying on his bed unaware that he had come into the room.

He slowly approached her and kissed her nose as she woke from her daze, she smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing them even closer. They continued to make out heavily on his bed, James pulled away as Cindy looked up at him never letting him go. "We really should stop." Cindy smirked at him "Why?" James kissed her again and whispered "Cause I'm getting really hot and bothered."

Cindy returned his kiss her hands now trailing his naked back, "I think that's a good thing baby." She nibbled on his ear lobe, hearing him groan. James was start to really get turned on and Cindy knew exactly were to touch him to make him good and hard.

Their bodies became closer and closer, James hands began to wander under Cindy's shirt touching her silky skin, Cindy allowed James to remove her shirt, He kissed the valleys of her body, Cindy moaned lightly, he body was on fire and seem to spark wherever James lips landed. Soon enough her bra came off, James took a second to look at his beautiful goddess, "Your perfect." Cindy blushed, James kissed around her breast, finally taking her sensitive nipple into his mouth. Cindy moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed and her hands him James hair pulling him closer to her breast. James gave the same attention to the other breast.

Suddenly Cindy felt something hard push against her thigh, "Sorry." James started to get up but Cindy pulled him back down. "May I?" Her hand slowly making its way to his hardened member. James nodded as he felt her remove his only article of clothing, then her soft hand wrapping around his hardened member, James groaned loudly. Cindy smiled, she knew she was doing this right even if it was her first time. She moved her hands slowly up and down his large member.

James threw his head back as he laid on his back letting Cindy have her way with him. "Baby your going to make me come." Cindy kissed his lips as she felt his member press against her soft stomach. "James I want you." James nodded as he flipped them over. He removed her shorts and her panties. James slowly climbed on top of Cindy as they kissed passionately. Cindy wrapped her legs around James nude torso. James pulled away and took his member and slowly placed it at his loves entrance. "Are you ready?"

Cindy looked right into his eyes and nodded, he slowly pushed into her. Cindy tensed as pain filled her, Jimmy stopped and waited for Cindy to become comfortable, She nodded for him to continue. Jimmy began to pull out and push into Cindy slowly making sure not to hurt her. "Faster" Cindy said as she began to pick up the pace, James pushed into her as Cindy moaned his name with each thrust. "James I'm gonna come." James began to move faster as he could feel himself coming closer to the edge. Cindy screamed out her orgasm and she felt James hot seed fill her. James laid next to her pulling her into his arms. There was no need for words.

The hats were thrown in the air as they came crashing down, the seniors cheered as their torture of high school ended and a new world began for them. Cindy and James got accepted to the same college and would be leaving in the fall. Sheen and Libby were going to stay in town and build their own DJ club. Carl had decided to move to Europe for a lama breeding program.

After all the excitement had died down James took this opportunity to give Cindy his gift. He kneeled down right there in from of everyone. Cindy looked at him completely shocked. "Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?" Cindy screamed as he pulled out a box with a gorgeous diamond ring. "Yes of course!" James smiled as he hugged her and kissed her.

-Aftermath-

James came home to a quite home, which was rare nowadays. He found Cindy with his son sleeping soundly in his crib and his wife rocking his twin daughter to sleep. "Hey love." He whispered as she kissed him lightly. "Hey you." He watched slowly as his daughter fell asleep and Cindy placed her in her crib.

They went down stair and cuddled on the couch. "I love you." James said as he ran his hands through her hair. Cindy smiled at him, "I love you too." Suddenly they heard their twins screaming for their attention. James and Cindy went to take care of their family.


End file.
